


Here's To The Future

by sarcasmisawayoflife



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Happy, M/M, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasmisawayoflife/pseuds/sarcasmisawayoflife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas and Jim is still worried about his gift for Bones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's To The Future

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift to the AMAZING AND WONDERFUL mckirk fandom on Tumblr. I love all of you so so much!
> 
> (Proof that I can write happy things without character death HA)

"Christmas. Christmas..... Fuck! I don't know what to buy him!" Jim shoved the small pile of books he had picked up back on the shelf and ran a hand through his hair. It wasn't like him to get frazzled this easily. He was a starship Captain for crying out loud! 

He scowled and left the store. He pulled out his comm and checked the time. 

He had ten minutes until shore leave ended.

He looked around at the stores surrounding him until his eyes landed on one in particular. A small smile crept onto his face. He moved over to the store, the smile still in place.   
\-------

Bones hopped up, yanking on the jeans as he did. They slid a little farther up his legs. He huffed and repeated the motion. The jeans slid up around his waist and he sighed in satisfaction, zipping them up and buttoning them. 

He walked over to their mirror and observed his outfit. 

The jeans were dark washed, hugging his legs. The black undershirt he wore stretched over his shoulders and was held right on the muscles in his arms. He smiled and slid on the black and red flannel shirt Jim loved him in. 

He walked over to the dresser and pulled out his gift for Jim. It wasn't hard to imagine the look of surprise Jim would have on his face. Bones chuckled imagining it.  
\------

They had a quiet dinner together. Jim was all nervous energy, constantly moving. Bones watched him with a small smile.

"Jim do you wanna do the gifts now?"

Jim nodded, his eyes bugging out a little. Bones got up and grabbed his gift, placing it in front of Jim. He watched as shaking fingers opened the wrapping paper and pulled out the book.

Jim traced the cover of the leather photo album. He opened it and saw  
a small note scribbled on a piece of paper in the first pocket. He pulled it out, unfolded it, and began to read.

"Hey there kiddo. How are you? Your mom and I are so excited to meet you soon! She wanted us to write these notes to you and have you find them when you were 18? 20? I don't know... Well anyway I just wanted to say that I love you to the moon and back and I can't wait to fill up this album with you. See you soon!

Love Dad"

Jim gasped in a breath and felt the tears falling down his face. Bones planted a small kiss to his head.

He put the note back and flipped the pages, watching as photos of his parents, his brother, him and Bones at the Academy, and the crew of the Enterprise all flipped by. His heart felt like it was melting in his chest. Bones squeezed his shoulders and he stood up, turning around and wrapping his arms around Bones's shoulders, tears leaking onto the flannel shirt he wore.

"I love you."

Bones chuckled and kissed him lightly on his temple. Jim pulled back and dug in his pocket until he pulled out the small box. He sighed and handed it over to Bones.

Bones pulled off the wrapping in no time and opened the box. He stilled as he took in the contents, eyes flicking up to Jim's.

"I love you Leonard Horatio Bones McCoy and I want to marry you....... if that's okay?"

Bones laughed and pulled out the silver bands. He slid one onto Jim's left ring finer and then handed his over so Jim could do the same. He smiled as the metal touched his skin.

He pulled Jim to him and kissed him.

"Merry Christmas future Jim Kirk-McCoy."

Jim laughed, his eyes blazing. "Merry Christmas future Bones Kirk-McCoy."


End file.
